


Three Reasons Nikola Didn't Come Back To England (And One Reason That He Did)

by grav_ity



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all evidence to the contrary, three plus one is five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Reasons Nikola Didn't Come Back To England (And One Reason That He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So Normandy happened! This is written based on the idea that after faking his death in January of 1943, Nikola went to Jasenovac and went very, very vampire on the Germans who were slaughtering his people. Of course, since he’s in London during the episode, he has to get back somehow.
> 
> Spoilers: Normandy
> 
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, and right now, I don’t even really care!
> 
> Characters: Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus, James Watson, John Druitt and Nigel Griffin

**Three Reasons Nikola Didn’t Come Back To England (And One Reason That He Did)**

1\. _James_

You might have left your notes in better order. Or provided some manner of clue as to your filing system. I’ve figured it out, naturally, but there’s a war on and I don’t really have the time to spare for your eccentricities.

It might interest you to know that after some six months of concerted effort on my part, I have managed to convince Whitehall and our American friends that your device is, in addition to being inherently unstable, grossly impractical, which ought to prohibit any of the governments you were foolish enough to send it to from producing a working model. You no longer have anything to fear from any country, save the one to which you have exiled yourself.

Our attentions have turned elsewhere, but there has been a small set back. Your assistance would be appreciated.

2\. _John_

Next time you decide to take on evil, old boy, you really ought to invite me along. Together, I think, we could work more effectively than when we are at odds. I have a plan that you would do well to mark rather than work against.

You know where to find me.

3\. _Nigel_

I know why you’ve gone. I fought the first time around too, remember, much closer to the front line than you did. And maybe you are making a difference, in your way. And maybe that is the best you can hope for.

It’s not like the other times, Nikola. This time our enemy is organized, brutal and efficient. You’ve probably seen evidence enough of that now. But you’re behind the lines and we’re on the fore of it. Things look different up here.

I’m not saying we’re worth more than your homeland, but you’ve belonged to us for more than half a century now. Put your teeth away. Come back and use your brain with us again.

4\. _Helen_

I’m the one that sent you away in the first place, I know that. And I’m not sorry. It had to be done.

They’ll be sending us abroad soon, and I don’t imagine we’ll be on England’s side of the Channel for any long period of time once we start slipping about in France. They need us there too badly, even James. Especially James, it turns out.

They won’t let you leave once you come back. They’ll assign some wet behind the ears lieutenant that you’ll probably hate to shadow you everywhere. The food will be terrible. And you’ll be stuck in London, alone.

There is something I am going to have to leave behind. I cannot leave it unguarded.

Come to London, Nikola. I need you.

 _Five_

+++

 **finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity_Not_Included, May 24, 2011


End file.
